Watch It burn
by SilverTonguedDetective
Summary: When Batman and Robin loose everything, Nothing can stop them from facing a mounting hatred towards the very people they once gave everything to protect. They now turn their vengeance on the world, watching everything burn in their wake.


**Watch It Burn**

"This is John Morrison coming to you live from down town Metropolis covering some breaking news!" shouts a ragged looking reporter standing in the middle of what appears to be a fallout zone. Fire and smoke is pouring into the night sky. Cars are overturned and people are are running about, screaming and crying.

The camera pans up to the top of the Daily Planet, where Batman and Robin are currently standing. Only there is one thing horrifically wrong with this picture. Instead of the dynamic duo coming to save the city, they are burning it. Burning it down to the ground.

"Though no one believed it at first, it appears that Gotham city's own Batman and Robin have gone rouge. This is indeed a black day in the history of the United States." he shouts over the explosion of a nearby car.

"What has this world come to?" he cries out as another car explodes, this one even closer then the last. Black smoke rises in pillars into the skies, glowing with the light from a thousand fires. The sky itself appears to be burning.

Hell has risen.

The camera man drops the camera and it clatters to the ground, the reporter turns and runs as well. The camera remains focused on the roof of the Daily Planet. Through the deathly haze comes a sickening image.

From the roof, none other than Batman is holding Superman by his neck, feet dangling precariously over the edge of the building. Robin harshly is tying a rope around the big blue boy scout's ankles, smiling wickedly.

"Batman. Don't do this. Don't, please." he wheezes.

In return Batman squeezes harder on the Kryptonian's neck.

Robin gives a final tug on the ropes and smiles to Batman, who pulls out a green shard from his belt and plunges it into the meta's neck. Batman drops him off of the roof as a strangled cry slips from Superman's lips.

The meta plunges to the burning earth waiting below, only to be caught by the ropes harshly tied around his ankles. Superman simply continues to dangle helplessly, swinging back and forth with the momentum of his fall.

Robin begins to cackle, which soon turns into a full out laugh. His head falls back as he continues to laugh, madness dripping into his voice.

"Don't mess with Bats" he shouts out. "We bite!" he falls into fits of crazed laughter again.

People on the streets pause from panicking and look up. Mesmerized by the catalyst unfolding before them.

"Oh mighty Justice League in the sky!" Robin screams as Batman goes to stand behind his ward, cape fully draped over his hunched shoulders.

"Try to stop us! I dare you!" he roars "We will take everything away from you, LIKE YOU DID TO US!"

Batman speaks up

"No one is safe. You can hide in the watchtower for as long as you like. We. Are. Coming. For. You." he growls.

The city is deathly quiet as they continue, their voices ring out over the hell they have created.

"You defended Superman when he went into a kryptonite fueled rage and destroyed our lives." Batman growls.

"Enough lies, enough pretending. This world has taken everything from us, we are returning the favor" Robin growls.

"We are the world's black kryptonite!"

"Watch the city burn!" he screams, throwing his arms out. Flames come forth from his palms as if by magic, their glow illuminating his face, giving it an unearthly pallor.

Robin takes a running leap off the building, Batman following behind closely. Mid flight, the two catch their bodies from plummeting to the earth below on grappling hooks, Batman tosses something from his belt as he flys over the ruined city."

A black grenade lands in the cameras view, Robins crazed laugh fills the burning sky as the darkness fades to black in a flash of blood red.

Authors note-

YAY! Its my first fic that Ive ever uploaded here. Yay again!

Do you know who John Morrison is? I do!

A review would be nice. If you have the time :3

If you want me to continue this, I will, just let be know :)

~50-FTS-51

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

:3 review please and get a crazy robin hug.


End file.
